fire Dragon And Satans Son
by Lunawolf5
Summary: When Natsu and Happy are transporting to modern day japan with demons. There friends have to make a deal with the "Devil" or at least one of his sons to see natsu again. But when they are needed to save the world, will they all stay and help or will Natsu send them away to face the devil himself?
1. Chapter 1

Natsu was walking down the street on a crisp autumn day in magnolia. He was on his way to Lucy's house to work out with happy.

"Do u think we will get yelled at this time?" Happy asked natsu afeard Lucy was going to yell at them agen.

"Nope I know for a fact that he's on some mission with Erza and Gray." Nastu said nonchalantly to happy.

"Why didn't you go than?" Happy asked him.

"They said something about being in a populated area and not wanting to pay for the damages I always cause. But I don't care cause it was a boring sounding job anyway." Natsu answered back.

When they reached Lucy's house Natsu went to the window opening it enough for the both of them to flop on to her bed. They laid there just breathing in the missing girls sent. When they heard a load sound from downstairs. Natsu shot up and ran down he stairs to investigate the sound happy in his pink hair to lazy to transform into singed form.

When the reached the bottom there was a man with a funky out fit and what looked like a big ass frog on a leash. The man smiled and natsu saw a portal behind him.

"Who are you?!" Natsu shouted at him. Flames already covering his hands.

"Ok good I don have to go look for you. Natsu Dragneel, I am here to take to a place where you will help the spawn of satan kill satan."

And with that he grabbed natsu by the scarf and thew him in the portal with happy asleep in his pink hair.

When Nastu woke up he scented a funny smell. He opened his eyes to see a boy in a white shit and black pants and tie, with sword in a protective case tied to his back. There Was a cat with Horns and one big tooth stilling out.

Natsu heard happy moan and shot up looking for his little buddy. When he shot up he scared the boy and cat enough to fall on his back.

"Hey what was that for?!" The boy screamed at natsu.

Natsu completely unaware of what was going on was still looking for happy. "Little buddy where as you!" He called standing up to see that he was laying ON happy.

Natsu rushed to the Blue cats side. "You ok little buddy?"

The cat just nodded sitting up and transforming into winged to get on natsus shoulder.

All of a sudden something hit natsu on the head. Shocked he looked for the thing that hit him, spotting the boy puting the swords overbid guilder agen.

"Hey what was that for?!" Natsu asked hands glowing with fire ready to attack.

"Are you a demon?!" The boy Asked looking a the fire in which engolfed natsus Hands which went out cause natsu was totally unprepared for that question.

"Hey I have been called a monster, flame-brain, idiot, and even dumbass but never in my whole life have I been called a demon." Natsu said. "oh wait I forgot my manners and thankfully erzas not here cause she would kick my ass for it but I am natsu and my little buddy here is Happy." Natsu said puting to the blue cat on his shoulder.

"Oh I am Rin," the boy said and pointing to the cat saying, "and this is blacky."

"Ooooh! Kitty! Can he talk to?!" Natsu said. Lifting blacky I tight air and hugging him.

Rin just gave him a strange look. "Cats can fly and talk where you come?"

"Nah that would be ridiculous happy is an exceed he's not the typical cat per say. Right happy?" Natsu said still holding the black cat.

"Aye sir!" Happy said jumping in the air and landing on natsus head agen.

Rin gave the two of them a dumbfounded look and reached to take blacky back. Blacky crawled on to his shoulders and laid down on them.

"Ok so you're not a demon than?" Rin asked hiding his tail out of natsus sight.

"No I am not. I am natus "salamander" Dragneel son of igneel and a dragon slayer." Natsu said very proud of this and natsu sword to dragon kind that Rin was about to fall over with surprise. But he caught himself with his Sword agen.

"Rin! Dinners ready!" A girl called running up to them. Natsu instantly got a strange look from the girl.

"Shiemi this is natsu and happy. And who was making dinner?" Rin asked.

"Ummm I think it was Yukio." She said "oh and blacky has a plate waiting for him as well."

"Oh Yukio made dinner oh boy me and natsu will be right down and I will make us a proper dinner ok?" Rin said and got the biggest Smile and the most thankful face from the Girl natsu had ever seen.

"Thank you. The fire alarms went of twice because of his cooking!" She said running off.

"My brother really should not cook." Rin said to natsu. "But before anyone dies of food poisoning let's go make dinner."

"Man you lost me to my stomach when I heard about food. Happy when was the last time we ate. Caues I am starving" natsu said to the blue cat.

The cat started to think and then figured it out "That would have been a The guild Hall two hours before Lucy's and three before the guy with appoint in his hair thew us here." Happy said.

"Three hours and you're starving?!" Rin almost shouted at him but trying to keep his flames in check around this guy was the most important thing now.

"Yeah got in a fight and blew some fire. Dragon breath can really take it out of ya know." Natsu said nonchalantly.

"Y-you can blow fire?!" Rin said.

"Yes I can!" Natsu said with pride.

Rin wondered what else this so-called dragon slayer could do. As they walked to the kitchen Rin had to make shure natsu never saw his tail. Every one know he was the son of satan but thiS guy seemed off strange even and Rin did not like it one bit.

They entered the kitchen to have the smoke alarms go off.

"It wasn't me!" They both said at the same time.

"No it was not you it was dinner." A man with glasses and a black over coat said taking out what seemed like fish but was so black that it was hard for natsu and Rin to tell.

"FISH!" Happy screamed and flew over to it grabbed it and started to eat it when he spit out and jumped Into the air flying back to natsu and shaking in frear behind him.

"That bad huh. Rin maybe Shiemi was right you should cook happy loves fish more than life it's self and if he won't eat It no one will." Natsu said to Rin totally unaware of the look of horror he was reserving for the guy in glasses.

"Yukio this is natsu and happy. Natsu and happy this is my younger twin brother Yukio." Rin said trying to clam his brother.

"That's it I give up you cook. I am going to target Practice text me when diners ready and that cat and pink haired freak are gone." Yukio said thronging up his arms up and throwing up the fish which catered on the ground and stormed out before Natsu could flame up and punch him in the jaw.

"Hey I would like to tell you that my pink hair is natural!" Natsu screamed at him.

Rin mentally face palmed before starting dinner. When he lit the stove with a match natsu ran over screaming "FOOOOOOD!" And are all the fire.

"W-What?! Your not human! You just ate fire!" Rin shouts and points at natsu and blacky hid in a corrode totally freaked out. Happy was disposing of the disgusting food and stared laughing at rins hilarious reaction to natsus food choices.

"That was the greatest one ever. I mean grays was funny and Lucy's was funny as hell but yours?! Takes the cake!" Natsu said with tears in his eyes and happy was rolling on the ground laughing so hard he couldn't breath.

All of a sudden they both stopped and pointed at Rin. "What you're the crazy ones here eating and breathing fire?!" Rin says.

"Hey buddy you got a tail!" Natsu says moving closer to look at it.

Rin stopped and tried to cover his tail up not relishing it had slipped out when natsu ate the fire.

Natsu looked at happy and blacky and then back to Rin. He started to pout saying "this is so not far! Happy has a tail, blackly has two tails and now you have a tail!? What the hell I won't a tail!"

Rin was dumb founded no one had ever been jeliois of his tail. Natsu had fangs like Rin and his ears where the same as any human but tail?! He wonted a tail?!

Suddenly a group of people ran into the kitchen. Rin and natsu froze.

"Ok flame head what's with all the screaming?!" A guy who was about 17 the same age as gray with precings any a yellow strip of hair gong through his raven hair shouted at them.

Thinking that he was talking to Rin and Natsu thinking he was taking to him they pointed at each other at the same time saying "he started it!"

Rin cold see that the group of people where giving natsu questioning looks. "Oh right guys this is natsu and happy they sorta fell on me when I was taking a nap on the roof." Rin explained to his freinds.

A boy with pink hair was behind the one with a blonde strip in his hair and when he saw natsu had pink hair he ran up to him instently. "Oh my god how do you keep you color from running?!"

Natsu just looked at him still on the ground he stood up and looked the guy right in the eye. "If I have to freakin say it agean I will light you all on fire. . . PINK!"

And with that natsu genes his scarf and pulled it over hafe his face took happy by the tail and headed to a cornner to sulk.

"But I was just wondering... Wait that's natural?! Sweet!" The guy with pick hair said but was scared do he hid be hind the guy with a blond strip.

Rin grabs natsu by the scarf and drags him back to the group of people. That earned him the death glare other Han that though natsu went willingly.

"Natsu you and happy will have to be nice to these people. The guy with the pink hair is shima. And the one with the blonde strip is Bon. You have already meet shiemi. Izumi is the one who looks totally pissed all the time. Last but not least miwa is the short one with glasses." Rin said earning some more death glares form Izumi and miwa.

"And this is Rin are very own spone of satan and is the most clueless person alive." Bon said putting his arm around rins neck and jabbing his finger in rins chest.

"Spon of satan?! This scrawny guy really?!" Natsu brust out laughing and feel to the gound happy soon joined him with a fish in his paws.

Rin gave Bon and natsu a death stare. "Would you stop it I hate it when you guys do that!" Rin shouted at Bon.

"Oh yes we shall do what you say son of satan we won't to live." The group behind Bon said all at once.

"Wait you mean he's really the son of satan?! Really?!"natsu said finally getting serous which was rare for even him.

"Yeah me and my twin brother Yukio sons of that bastar satan." Rin said and there was a growl sound that came from every one stomach.

"Rin we are hungry can we discuss how you have a another pink headed idiot over dinner please?!" Miwa said in a pleading vocie.

"Oh right of course one Rin surprise meal coming right up!" And with that the group of people left the room talking about what kind of food Rin would make them tonight.

Rin took out all the ingeredents to make everyone's faveret food. Beef stew for Bon and shima. Herbal soup for shiemi. Mezo soup and susi roles for izume. And a fish wrap for miwa. He also brought out and extra half pound of beef and fish for the cats and some rib bits for himself.

"Hey natsu what do you like to eat?" Rin asked putting the beef stew on the stove and fish in the oven. Rin was also praying to god (the irony hehehe) that natsu would not say fire.

"Hmmmmm when I will eat just about every thing. As long as it's not iron or lacirma how I ate lacirma that one time I will never now and how gajeel eats iron is completely ou there for me." Nastu said getting the weirdest look from Rin. "A chunck of meat will do and I will make a drink for my self thanks." Natsu said getting another confused look from Rin but he didn't say anything and set up some meant to cook.

"What kind of drink are you going to make than?" Rin asked completely curious at thins point.

"Flame smoothly! Gray says it doesn't count as a drink but I don't care!" Natsu said than asked "do you have a lighter by any chance?"

Out of instinct Rin grabbed the matches of to the side and threw it at natsu. He went back to focusing on cooking.

Natsu caught the matches and grabed a meatal bowl and some oil. He put the oil in the now and made shure that the insid was completely coted in oil.

"Hey happy do you have that liquid flame stuff with you?" Natsu asked and the blue cat thew him a metal container with "liquid flame" carved into the side.

He than put som liquid flame and coted the inside of the bowl with it and mixed it with the oil really well. Than he lit a match dropping it in the bowl. At an instint it lit sputtering at first and licking at the oil and liquid flam mixture.

"Happy do have the metal cup?" Natsu asked happy always caried this stuff incase natus need flames to eat in the middle of a fight. Happy throw the cup at natsu and natsu caught it with out looking away from the flames happy was hopping he would chetch the dragon slayer off guard but he was still sharp as ever.

Rin looked over to see what natsu was doing what he say almost made him jump and run to get the tire extinguisher but he didn't since he was couris to see what th pink haired man was going to do next but asked "what are you doing?"

"I am wait for the flames to go blue with red and orange sputters. It's a rare treat and I thought it would be cool to show new freinds somthing awsome is all." Nastu said totally oblivious to what he was saying but never looked at Rin who had gone pale.

"Bl-blue flames?! You drink blue flames?!" Rin was totally distorote at this but also sorta happy because if natsu stayed a long time he would be able to help Rin control his own flames.

"Yeah there the hottest flames and need a special mixture to pertuce them than why I only have the on accasioun and becaus liquid flames are really expensive! It took like 150,000 Jewl to get 10 oz's. That's like three missions of really good pay!" natsu said shaking the metal contaner.

"Natsu where do you come from where they have that kind of stuff?" Rin asked him trying to igonor the fact that he flamed up natsu would eat it with out hesitaion.

"I am from magnorla, feroi on earthland." Natsu replied whachting the flames turning blue and puting them into a cup.

Suddenly rins phone chimed and he pulled it out.

"God damit Bon." He said texting back that dinner will just be a few more minets and check the food that was cooking. He took out the fish when he saw a pink flash and felt his pocket get a little lighter with the loss of his phone.

Rin turned around to find natsu who had aha danced his flame smoothe and who seemed dot be completely amazed with the iPhone. He pressed the home button and the screen glowed with a picture of rins faveret food to make. When natsu read "slide to unlock" he did so an the phone brought up another screen which scared natsu half to death and dropped it on the ground being it was only a few inches Rin didn't make a big deal out of it.

"What kind of magic powers this? It looks like light and electric magic but the size is so contridictuy to it! What the hell is this thing?!" Natsu yelled at Rin. Rin who was completely puzzled by his reaction but when he relised the dragon slayer had no idea what a phone was he started to laugh really hard waking up happy who was on a cabiet asleep.

"What the hell is so funny?!" Natsu yelled bring his whole face out of the white scarf.

"That's a phone," he paused to take a breath from laughing so hard "it alows a person to talk to other people that are far away. You listen to music and play games. Here I will play you my faveret song." Rin took the phone and taped on the music app. He selected rock city boys. Natsu jumped so high he almost hit the celling.

"That's my favert song and here you can at my favert game." He turned of the music and turned on Jewl blitz. This totally mistified natsu. Once he caught on how to play he was completely absorbed by it he didn't relise Rin had left his side to plate food. Rin knew every one was just down the hall so he went to the door way and called, "Dinner!"

Rin saw his frends rush down the hall and called blacky. "Blacky make shure one at a time enters."

Blacky gave a nod a grew. To his bigger self.

"All right let Bon and shemi in." Rin said getting the beef stew and veggie stew ready and handed them off to them. Bon lingered a little longer.

"Why dose pink head have your phone Rin?" He asked.

"Would you beleve me if I said he had never seen one befor and when I showed him a video game he almost faired with surprise." Rin said.

"At this point nothing he dose surprises me."Bon said an left to eat his food.

Oh that's right Bon dose t know natsu eats fire well this is going to be a fun dinner, Rin thought to himself smiling as he called names and passed food out. Natsu was last since he was still playing the game betting all of rins high scores and Rin had no idea it was a good thing to keep him undercontrol.

"Natsu dinners ready." Rin said picking up the meat slab he cooked for natsu and the fish beef bits for the cats.

"Food? Oh right! Here is your phone back it went black all f a sudden I don't know why srry I think I broke it." Natsu said grabbing his plate and happys. "Happy fish!" Natsu said shaking the blue cat with his sandled foot.

"Fish!" Happy grew wings and grabed the fish and started to eat. "Oh my god natsu this guy can cook we have to show him to every one! Hey Rin can you make starberry cheese cake?" Happy asked the tailed man.

"I have never tried befor but I think I can." Rin asnswer blushing with embaresment and put blackys plate on the table for him to eat. Blacky , who had already shrunk jumped on the table and stated to eat it purring in joy.

"Natsu don't forget your drink!" Happy said but befor natsu could reach over to grab it Rin grabed and put itback down at the turm of t being so hot!

"Owww what the hell?! It's as hot as flames!" Rin shouted in pain.

"That's because the drink is flames dummy. It's my own special recipe." Natsu said picking it up with out any problem what so ever. He followed Rin the dinning area caring the plate and cup to where Rin was leading.

The dinning area was a mid emu place with a long table and seats with out legs and that was it. The group of pee Rin called freiends where all waiting for the two of them to start eating.

Rin sat down by Bon and natsu knowing no one eles sat by Rin. Unfortunately the other pink head was one seat over and looked like he was totally ajanst natsu sitting there but he didn't say anything about it.

"So natsu how's your drink?" Rin asked the only one who know what kind of drink it was.

Natsus eyes instently lit up and every one stoped eating to see what the strange man was going to do next.

"Rin you are funny. The drink is the best ever infact I think this place changed the mixture a little bit or somthing caues it tastes better than usausal!" Natsu says and takes the cup and drinks some.

"Well that's good do you care to explain what kind of drink it is to every one?" Rin was taking everyone's faces in some confused some not care and some curious. But Rin didn't let anything show expcept a smirk of knowing.

"Oh yeah right caues none of you know what it is. Ok so first I put some oil in a meatal bowl," that really got people's attention, "than I take this really expensive liquid flame and-"

"Wait liquid flame?!" Bon said interrupting natsu.

"Yeah it's just melted metal I could make you some if you won't but they do somthing to it and I can't make it the same way." Natsu said totally unaware at how werid he sounded. "So I put the liquid flame in the same bowl and mix it really well with the oil."

Natsu pause and looked up to see people staring at him. "What?"

"How the hell is this a drink?!" Every one except Rin asked at the same time.

"Well let me finish jeez. Than I strike a match and drop it in the bowl." Natsu said.

"WHAT?!" Every one shouted almost ranting from how absered this was sounding.

"You to aren't fuking with are heads right caue I will send you both to hell if you are!" Bon said looking at them.

"I had nothig to do with this I swear it was all him!" Rin said putting his hands up in inocence.

"Here look the flames are blue they taste the best you know. But there also the hottest so there difficult to make." Natsu said showing what he had in his cup and shure enough there where blue flames in the cup. After every one saw natsu made a point to tking a really long drink from it almost emting the cup entirely.

Every one gasped and Rin was laughing his ass off! I shod do this more often, rin thought to himself!


	2. Chapter 2: The others

When every one was done eating Rin brought nags to where him and his brother lived and since the particle hade a whole apartment building to them self natsu was able to get his own room.

When they natsu happy Rin and blacky entered the apartment natsu and happy were concerned about one thing: the kitchen! The apartment was a mess it had curtains shredded on the windows and the furniture was black from a fire. Three out of the four walls where also black from what looked to be a fire. As they walk through the apartment the found that the bathroom just needed a good cleaning since natsu knew how to get rid of fire marks the burns didn't mater much ether. They found that the shower had running water but not hot not a problem for the dragon slayer although Rin made a fus over it until natsu showed he could heat the water himself. When they got to the kitchen they found the stove didn't work wich was totally fine with natsu. The sink had water but no hot water again not a problem and there was a table and two chars flipped on their sides.

"Help me flip the table any chairs Rin." Natsu said heading to the table and flipped it all by himself like it was nothing at all.

"Didn't that weigh a ton?" Rin asked flipping the two chairs at te same time.

"A fairy tail wizard trend hard and the table was really nothing compared the guys I have cough before trust me." Natsu said and started looking for the bed room.

"What's a fairy tale wizard?" Rin asked following natsu to the bed room which had a good bed besides need ing new sheets is was in pretty good shape.

"Ah right different world. Well Fairy tail is a guild and we go do missions and help people. We are a family and we look out for one another. Plues we are he most power full guild . We have three dragon slayers and a fake dragon slayer as a leader. We have some S-class wizards who are the most powerful there is." Natsu paused before continuing, "I am or was part of the most powerful team that we had. It was me and Wendy two of the three dragon slayers. Than there was gray the only ice-make wizard we got. Then there was Lucy she can fight with theses star people. Then there's Erza. Erza is a S-class wizard and she has the magic of a night. Last bit not least there Happy and Clara are not that powerful. Sorry happy but we both know its true."

"I know but at least you didn't forget about us like every one else dose." Happy said lying down on the bed and was on his way to sleep as natsu continued to talk and covered him with a blanket.

"I would never forget you little buddy." And with ta natsu Rin and blacky left the tired blue cat to sleep and went back further kitchen to talk some more.

"I will heat up some tea." Natsu said trying to hide the fact that he was about to burst into tears but would never do it in front of others well except for happy since his pride was too strong to cry for him self.

"So you miss your family, I understand. So tell me more about these missions and teammates you have they seem very interesting especially the night one. Erza right?" Rin asked holding it made natsu happier to talk about his family and the good times.

"Well there was this one mission that I went on it was sorta stupid since gajeel had to save my sorry ass." Natsu said.

"Oh wait tell me about the dragon slayers first!" Rin said since he had always liked dragons why not learn about dragon slayers from an actual not right?

That made natsu extremely happy. Happier than it should have in Rins opion.

"I was raised by a dragon named igneel. He was a fire dragon. He found me as a son carrying for me and teaching me magic. He put a spell on me when I was younger so that I could have dragon lungs to breath fire. Dragon scales to help me absorb fire. And dragon fangs and claws to control the fire better." Natsu said putting two cups that he had found down and poured some tea from a kettle he also found. He than put some water in it and before sitting down went to the window opened it to find a pine tree within reach and grabbed a fist full of needles before closing the window and sitting back down.

"What are you doing with the pine needles?" Rin asked.

"Make tea of course." Nastu answered as if it was most oblivious thing ever.

Natsu than out then put the needles into the kettle with water in it. He grasped a tri of wood he had found and carefully put it in the middle of the table hooking the kettle in the middle of the tri wood stand. He focused and made a small flame inside the plan of his hand and put his hand under the meet me to heat the water up.

"Give it a few minutes and it wi be done." Natsu said looking as if he did this a lot and concentrating on making the flame in his hand was nothing at all.

"So what about the other dragon slayers?" Rin asked.

"Wendy is a sky dragon slayer and she uses supporter magic. She can heal people and can make you magic powers strengthen." Natsu said and with his other hand grabbed his scarf and Rin noticed that the scarf was some sort of safety object for natsu, like his own sword.

"The theirs gajeel. He's an iron dragon slayer. And he's a total jack ass who never lets you for get when he saves your life once. Even if that one time..." Natsu tree off as if remembering some far off memory.

"You said before that there's a fake dragon slayer in the guild right?" Rin asked bring natsu out of his memory and back to reality.

"Oh yeah laxus. He was never raised by a dragon like me, Wendy, and gajeel where. He had a lighting dragon slayer lacrimal placed inside of his body when he was younger." Natsu said. He than broke into laughter. "That jack ass is such an idiot he was kicked out and now is leading the guild how the hell did that happen!" Natsu said as if forgetting Rin was even there.

"Is the tea done?" Rin asked ages trying to bring natsu to the present.

"Oh yeah almost forgot about it." Natsu said chuckling a little to himself.

Almost for got about it? And he still had the flame going that's so amazing! I bet he could tech me how to control my flames better! Rin thought oh himself as natsu poured the tea.

-Back in magnolia-

"We're back! And this tie we got all the money!" Lucy said happy they didn't have to pay for the damages natsu would have caused all by him self.

"Yes but it took twice as long." Erza said matter of fact.

"I am just glad we didn't have to drag his sorry ass of the trains." Gray said unaware he had striped to his boxers agean.

"Gray your cloths!" Cana said and gray freaked out about his cloths.

"Hey I got natsu a gift where is he?" Wendy said holding up a key chain with a fire lacrimal on the end of the chain.

"Well you left 20 days ago. We haven't seen him in 19 days said he was going I take a break and spend time at Lucy's and tha go home or something like that..." Mira said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I was conceding why it was so quiet around here for the past few days." Cana said.

Lucy was already gone to go see if her home was still standing or if natsu had burned it down yet.

When she go to her house she found it still standing which gave Lucy little hope into the damages.

She saw a window open on the second floor knowing that's how natsu always gets in to her house. When she entered she found that the front room was turned upside down. She saw scorch marks and what looked like someone was fighting in her house and a few lamps were on the ground smashed. She than went up stars to see if natsu wa still here and found her bed sheets tossed.

She herd someone enter the house thinking it was natsu ran down stares shouting, "Natsu you are going to clean my house and pay for the damages!" Then she realized it was Erza who came in.

"Oh I am sorry I thought you were natsu!" Lucy said scared to death of the woman in armor.

"So he's not here ether mmm this worries me. He wasn't at his house and he's not here gray is searching the river but I am starting to think he's not here anymore." Erza said with a frown on her face.

"Erza! He's not by the river and gajeel says he wants to fight natsu right now so I brought him along to!" Gray said running up to meet the girls with gajeel right one his heels.

"So he's not at the river?"

"Nope in fact-" gray started but gajeel interrupted him before he could continue.

"He's not even here." Gajeel said.

"No duh Sherlock!" Lucy said.

"No I mean he's not even in magnolia anymore. His scent is stale and has been for the past few days. He hasnt taken a job and is bags are still here and happy isn't here ether so I can only draw the conclusion of natsu is now missing." Gajeel said disappointed since the fire dragon slayer is always up for a good fight.

"Wait natsu missing?! That does explain the look of Lucy's house." Erza said walking into her house. "Obviously this was the last place natsu was."

All of a sudden there was a put of smoke and a man in a white funky looking suit with a wright top hat and a funny looking umbrella was sitting in a chair of Lucy's house.

"Oh my Aminmon made such a mess to get the dragon slayer to us. And with out his friends? Now that's just mean of my dear brother I will need to punish him when I get home." The man said.

"Who are you and what did you do to natsu?" Erza sad puting her sword to his throat.

"Well than you must be his friends. As for me I am Mephisto I time and space demon king son of satan." The man finished.

This caught them all by surprise. Gray was the first to recover.

"Time? Space? Demon? King?! What the hell?! Natsu can be a jerk but why are you saying you took him?!" Gray shouted and grabbed the man by the collar and shook him hard. And with a puff of smoke he vanished and appeared at the door way.

"Oh my this simply will not do I will just have to bring you all to him it may just be easier than this." Mephisto said.

"We just won't to know where the hell he is we need to know when he's coming back! That flame brain doesnt need us since he's got happy." Gray said.

"Well I don't know when he will be back," three words were immediately on his throat two from Erza and one from gajeel, "what I mean is he's on a mission now and it all depends on how long he wants to take. In other words if the dragon slayer and Rin do not complete their task in the next five mouths than you will never have to worry about seeing him agean." Mephisto said with a puff of smoke he was walking down the stairs.

"Why is that?" Erza and Lucy said at the same time.

"Because you will all be dead. And I don't just mean on this world but I mean on all the worlds yours mine everything. It will be the end of life as we know it." Mephisto said.

"Ok well if what you are saying is true natsu needs us to be by his side. He needs us to be at his strongest." Lucy said.

"Umm that's not true Lucy." Gray said.

"Really? Who else can piss him off so badly the planet could explode hmm?" Lucy asked gray.

She had a point natsu really was his strongest when he is pissed and gray and gajeel and Erza can piss him off pretty badly.

"Fine than its final we will go to the place you call home." Erza said, "but any damage that we may cause is all on you we won't pay anything."

"How much damage could you guys actually do?" Mephisto said unknowing how much damage natsu alone could do let alone the most powerful wizards in all of fior could do.

The fariy tail members smirked silently making a pact to make as many damage reports as possible.

"Well than we have a deal than." Erza said with one of her rare smiles shaking the mans hand and thinking to her self, we are going to cause so many problems for you and you don't even know it.

"With that I give you the time portal to natsu." And with a flick of the wrist a vortex of blue light was around them sucking the fairy tale members to the unknown world were natsu was.

-back to natsu and Rin-

Natsu was sitting on the roof with Rin, happy and blacky when he sat up. A scent he recognized was close.

"Happy swords, ice, iron, and keys." Natsu said looking to the sky.

"Really? I don't think they are here natsu." Happy said waving him off.

"What does swords, iron, ice and keys mean?" Rin asked totally confused.

"It means Erza, gajeel, gray, and Lucy." Natsu said spotting a shiny dot in the sky. Squinting to get a better look at what it was natsu relished what is was just in time.

"Happy we need to go up! Now!" Natsu said and happy grew wings grabbed natsu by the vest flying up.

"Natsu what's going on?!" Rin shouted at him.

"My friends are coming and they need to be stopped before they go splat can you find away to cushion a fall?" Natsu said.

"Yeah I can!" Rin called after him and natsu kept flying higher and higher.

"Blacky will you do the honors?" Rin asked and with that blacky grew ready to catch natsus friends coming out of the sky.

Natsu and happy flew up and natsu got the fire talons so he could stay aloft while happy goes and saves someone else.

Thankfully panther lily was there so he grabbed gajeel and pulled up so that gajeel stopped but Erza and lucky where still falling. Happy went for Lucy. Natsu went for Erza praying to god Rin came up with some way to stop them.

Natsu grabbed Erza by the waist. "Erza we are going to call hard but I have a friend he's going to try a chetch us but I will slow us down as much as I can!" Natsu said load lay over the rushing

Lucky that Panther Lilly was there and he caught gajeel. Happy caught Lucy. Natsu went for Erza.

"Erza!" She looked up and saw natsu rushing towards her and she knew he was going catch her since he was natsu and had his fire talons on so she was ok with it and reached a hand up for him to grab. "I have a friend and he's going to try to catch us but I will slow us down as much as possible!"

He pulled up and prayed to god Rin was ready to catch them. He saw gajeel and Lucy land and as he closed in on the roof saw a big ass cat holding up its paws!

"Holy shit where the hell did that come from!" Natsu shouted trying as hard as he possibly could without letting Erza go to go higher and wait for happy and Panther Lilly to say there sorry asses but of course natsu was out of fire and thankfully Rin was there yelling, "it's ok it's just blacky he will catch you!"

As he said that they both landed in the paws of the big cat.

"Rin?! How in gods name can blacky be this freakin big?!" Natsu asked rolling out of the paws.

"Natsu how the hell can you fly?!" Rin asked. Totally stunned the dragon slayer could fly!

"Well yeah that oh and you don't have any fire on you by any chance?" Natsu asked.

Rin thought for a moment if he reviewed his flames now how will these new comers react? But Rin trusted the dragon slayer so he trusted that his freinds where cool to.

"As a matter of fact-" Rin never got to finish his sentence because all of a sudden he felt his sword leave his back. "Amimon if your-"

Although when he turned around it was not the demon it was in fact the red-headed woman that natsu had caught.

"Well this is a nice looking sword I wonder what the blade looks like?" She asked and Rin being rin did not understand what that meant and didn't pay any attention until he was lit up like Christmas!

"Aww shit this was not supposed to happen!" Rin said. "Natsu don't give me that look!" He said the dragon slayer give him a hungry look.

"What the hell?! Natsu get rid of the flames he will die!" Gray and Lucy said gajeel was already taking off his vest to pat the boy down and put out the fires.

"Dude the fire looks so good though! Please one taste?!" Natsu asked.

"Natsu your friend is on fire?! How can you think-" happy put a paw on grays shoulder and gave him a look of really telling natsu to stop eating? That shut gray up real fast.

"Umm yeah ok I light on fire can I have my sword back now? And by the way natsu who are these people?" Rin said frist to the red-head who was admiring the craft men's ship on the sword in question.

"Oh right totally forgot!" He face planed himself and named each person along with their magic abilities."that's gray and he uses ice-maker magic."

Natsu pointed to the raven haired boy who had lost his cloths. "Gray your cloths!" The red-head said "god dammit not agean I really got to stop that!"

Rin was sorta confused but natsu explained "gray has a bad habit of taking off his cloths it's so bad he doesnt even know it but at least he still has his pants on this time!" Natsu said chuckling to himself and earing a death glare from gray in which natsu never noticed.

"The red-head is Erza and never make her mad she will destroy you in a heart beat! And she has required magic or night magic. She uses a lot of armor and swords and stuff like that!" Natsu said.

"What you're a knight?!" Rin was so happy to meet one!

"Yeah no biggy though although that sword you got there I may just have to get one my self it's very nice!" Erza said putting the sword back in it sheth and handed it back to Rin whose flames dissipated imetietly.

"Of course Mr. Dark and grumpy over there is gajeel the iron dragon slayer I told you about. And his cat Panther Lilly who is umm very tough even if he didn't look like it." natsu said. Gajeel smirk at what he said about Panther Lilly and Lilly just glared at natsu.

"The blonde girl is Lucy. She has this key magic thing and can call celestial beings from another word. Although she should really call Loki instead of Virgo more." Natsu said.

"I don't mean for Virgo to show up as much as she does! She does it on her own! And as for Loki he needs to rest up a lot more because of te three years he was in the human world so shut up!" Lucy said almost ready to punch natsu in the gut for that.

"Any way that's them all. Oh right completely forgot. Guys this is Rin and blacky. Rin is the spawn of satan and has this one friend with pink hair and another with a blond strip. Oh and they have these really cool things called phones that let you talk and play games and play music no matter where you are! Show them the song you showed me!" Natsu was so exited it freaked Rin out but did as he asked and pulled out his iPhone and played the song.

Stunned faces where looking at him from the five new comers.

"How did they fight people I side such a tiny box?!" Erza asked.

"What kind of magics does it use?!" Lucy asked.

"It's the work of the devil!" Gajeel, Panther Lilly, and gray said at the same time

"Hey I find that commits very offensive!" Rin said putting the phone into his pocket.

"Yo flame brain what is up with all the yelling up here!" A boy with a blonde strip in his hair says with people following him onto the roof.

"What I didn't do anything?!" Natsu and Rin said at the same time.

"Why the hell do you keep answering me pink head I never called you!" The guy said putting his face right in natsus.

Natsus friends not including Rin stepped back knowing not to pick a fight with the dragon slayer unless they where at the guild.

"Why shouldn't I Bon? You and your stupid blonde strip arent even on my level! So why should I do what you say?" Natsu said heat was racing off his body but Bon unknowing it was because natsu was a fire Mage never took any time to notice it much.

Bons friends including Rin stepped back knowing not to mess with Bon hair unless a death wish was in question.

"Alright we will fight about it right here now. You win I will never speak to you agean and never comment on you hair agean. I win you stop calling me a flame brain and stop making fun of my pink hair." Natsu was up to the challenge and when he saw the fear in his friends eyes and a glare from Erza he added to make the feel better, "don't worry I will go easy on the guy I mean it's not like the guy could beat me anyway right?" Natsu said.

That pissed Bon off even more what was this guy saying he was half the hight of Bon and was barely waiting any cloths. He looked muscular but that's it!

"Fine I will fight you and I will also go easy so I don't mess up you pretty pink hair." And with that Bon ruffed natsus hair.

Natsus friends took another step back. "Oh boy I'm Erza can you...?" Lucy asked the red-head and she knew exactly what Lucy was asking she required into her shield armor and gray put up an ice shield with ice he designed for handing natsus flames specifically.

And with bons act natsu punched him in the face as hard as he could with out causing Bon too much damage to the face. But to Bon it was like hell erupted in his face.

He punched natsu back but natsu easily dodged it and went under the arm and have a quick one two the side of Bon.

Bon screamed with pain and held his side trying to regain his breath from the blows. Natsu was going easy on him but it was easy to tell he had to try to at least let the other man get a punch in once.

"Your to slow man! I will have to try harder not to go hard on you ! In fact I have to lessen the amount of strength I put in!" Natsu yelled at the man trying to berth correctly agean.

"Natsu don't kill the poor boy! He's inexperienced!" Erza said behind the open shield in case natsu did decide to use his flames.

"Alright I'll just take it down a notch than." Natsu said rasing his hands in defends.

"Rin if he is going easy on Bon and has to take it down a notch how much power does this guy have?! He's taking down Bon for gods sake!" Shemi said.

"Natsu has more power than most. I am not saying anymore about him. He will tell you if you ask him." Rin said knowing full well that natsu havent even used his fire once and he was kicking bons ass really easily.

"Hey it looks like I am going to try harder than huh?" Bon said still holding his side from the punches natsu had delivered on him.

"Oh you're not giving up? Huh I was really hopping I would be able to go get something to eat now." Natsu said putting his hands behind his head. "Hey gray I won't be going that hard take down the shield you damn ice princess!"

"Alright you flame brain you me after this fight we show them real power than!" Gray shouts back taking down the ice shield.

"Alright I think this guy could learn a thing or two for. Us fighting! Not like he could follow the fight anyway right?!" Natsu said and gray just smiled at that cukiling since he knew natsu was completely right.

"Your already picky another fight?!" Bon whispered so that no one could hear him on how stunned he was at the man he was fighting.

"Hey this is how I roll man!" Natsu said hearing what Bon said.

"How the hell did you hear me?!" Bon yelled back.

"Dragon hearing and oi gajeel stop eating the building!" Natsu yelled at the iron dragon slayer who was now snaking on an iron ring.

"What I am hungry!" The said man said. "And this is really boring!"

Bon took this time to charge at natsu hoping to catch him off guard. Bon had never been so wrong in his life.

Natsu was still facing the other man and caught the fist that was trying to punch him in the face.

"Hey I was trying to have a conversation with a comrade and if I wasn't going so easy on you, you and have the building would be gone by now." Natsu said turning to face the man trying to punch him.

"How did you do that?!" Bon asked pulling back his hand.

"Like I said your to slow now can me and gray fight well even go easy on each other to allow you to follow it if you won't?" Natsu said.

"Fine you win let's see if your really just talk." Bon said walking to Rin and the others.

"Alright gray let's do this!" Natsu said hoping for the challenge and power he could now fight with out holding back.

"Alright natsu I hope you haven't gone soft after spending a week and have here!" Gray said. This stunned natsu.

"I have been gone for a week and a half really only felt like a day and a half. Oh well let's fight I need to realise some tension anyway!" And with that they where off natsu flamed his hands up and went at gray and gray brought his hands up making ice spears and went for natsu!


End file.
